


Sucker for You

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bickering, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, buck: aight bye r: wait come back dont leave me with girl, bucky: i know u luv me r: pls die old man, enjoy or not it's written already LOL, idk why this got to be so long but welp, nat is there but she being srs and focusing on flying, small fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x ReaderPrompt: Frenemies to Lovers (implied) | Slight Angst | “Sergeant Barnes, I get the job done, even if I don’t accept it willingly.”Warnings: angst, slight violence + blood mention





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> possible part 1/? Let me know if y’all would be interested in more parts of this because I did leave it open ended lmao hope you like it!  
> as always hope you enjoy and if you need anything hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr!

Tensions were already running high as you were essentially thrown onto the jet, Natasha and Wanda leading the way, as Bucky wore a shit-eating grin as he pulled you along by the dampening cuffs around your wrists after them.

“You know, you can be pretty pleasant company when you don’t have your powers threatening to kill me.” He let out a low chuckle and released his grip on the cuffs to clap a hand on your shoulder, “we should do this more often.”

“I don’t want to be or ever be considered a “pleasant” company with you, Soldier, not after all the times you tried to capture or kill me while you were working for your last employers.” Rolling your eyes one last time, you made a face at him before spitting on his boots as he sat you down beside Wanda, your (now red) wrists chafing against the cuffs. “I’m just an innocent person with power who wanted an easy life, but NO - you wouldn’t let me hide anywhere longer than a few days before you came in and destroyed everything. At least the Avengers didn’t bother with me until they found out about you.”

This time it was his turn to roll his eyes, leaning back on his heels as he watched you closely, smirking as he continued to tease, “it’s been years since I was free from them, and you’re still holding it against me?”

“Of course I am still holding it against you. I don’t think you have any idea of how many of my sightseeing trips were canceled because you found me.”

You were aware that Wanda was watching the two of you interact, but you couldn’t help but continue to act childish with the man in front of you, groaning as he laughed louder.

“I can go with you to all the plans I ruined, it could be fun, I’ll even bring some of the others to chaperone us.” To really sell his faith in the idea, he looked off into the distance and covered his heart with his hand, “just imagine it, the two of us - enemies to pals.”

“So now you’re spending time with Parker, I see.” The thought of the young teen and fossil spending time together as friends and bonding was a ridiculous thought, but it managed a smile from you anyway. “Who even uses the terms pals? You’re like over a century old.”

Throwing up his hands in a faux defeat, Bucky let out a short sigh and smiled one last time. “You know what? I give up, they’re your problem now, Wanda.”

Before he stomped off to the front of the jet, effectively leaving you locked up alone with Wanda, both of you flashed each other your ugliest faces in one last battle of dominance (or rather, stubbornness).

“I still don’t know if I should be impressed or concerned that you’ve evaded the infamous Winter Soldier for so many years, as well as talk back to him like that.” When Bucky was finally out of view, she let out a small laugh, turning to you with a smile. “I’m also surprised that they haven’t let you out of those yet.”

Your gaze lowered to the cuffs that were still fastened around your wrists as you leaned into the back of the chair, “well if I do remember correctly I think I recall that…”

Watching the frown on your face grow as you realized your mistake was enough to solicit another laugh from Wanda, her head shaking lightly as she watched you.

“Do you regret not playing nice with Bucky now?”

“I can handle a slight discomfort until he’s the one that regrets not letting me free right away.” With another groan, you shut your eyes in defeat and hoped that the excursion would be over soon, so you could return to a Bucky-free day.

“You’re quite stubborn aren’t you?”

Rather than going through all the effort of opening your eyes again, you simply shrugged your shoulders, hoping that she was still watching you, “people I knew once told me I would die because of my hubris, but nothing bad has happened to me yet.”

“Testing the fates?” Wanda’s voice seemed to change, a concerned wonder as more noises came from where you knew she was sitting, probably turning to face you completely.

“Have been since I was born,” you tried to wave a dismissive hand to avoid another conversation about the past, but the cuffs restrained your movement, opting instead for a verbal distraction, “do you care to tell me why I’m here at least?”

“What do you need to know? Another mission, top-secret blah blah, do you think they tell me any more than you?” By the tone of her voice now, you could tell she was trying to bring the mood back up, though you were much too tired to pretend to try.

And so, your eyes continued to stay shut, hoping to ease some of your anxiousness of being constrained by replaying old memories in your head.

“Well if you look at the two of us, only one person here was dragged into an Avengers jet handcuffed with power dampeners, so yes. I do expect that you know at least something.”

"All I know is that we’re tracking someone, no, something?” Wanda seemed less than certain when she thought back to the details of the mission, leaving you to wonder if they had a mission debrief at all.

It was almost too easy to argue with her now, even though she was the only one whose company you have learned to enjoy over the years.

"So we can kill it?”

"No - taking it in.”

"To kill it?”

She let a short sigh slip out and you couldn’t help but laugh at her annoyance, “to question and reason with if we must.”

"Then to kill it?”

“Do you solve all your problems by killing?” You opened your eyes just in time to see her prop her head up on one of her hands, trying to hide an amused smile.

You managed to shrug your shoulders with a straight face before laughing.

“Only when it’s necessary.”

“How do you know it’s necessary?”

Now you had to stop, wondering if she was being serious or just trying to rile you up as payback for your earlier conversation.

“Look at who’s here - ex-Hydra controlled killing machine, ex-KGB and red room operative turned infamous assassin, you - arguably the most powerful Avenger, and myself? A superpowered merc? An off-brand Deadpool if you will?”

"Your point?” Wanda had quirked an eyebrow as you described everyone on the jet, waiting to see how you would put everything together.

“Sure, the three of you have had your wholesome character growth arcs and healthy relationship with the Avengers, but not me - I could care less for the sad sob story that led to the creation of whatever maniac we’re tracking down. And if it gets to that point, which I’m sure it will, they’re going to make me do it.”

Wanda’s voice was lower now, taking in your thoughts about the current mission, and not wanting her own beliefs to falter to your own, “how can you be so sure?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time SHIELD pulled me into something like this,” you almost felt guilty for making Wanda feel as bad as she was revealing through her facial expressions, but you were too far gone to stop, “and it won’t be the last.”

"What do you mean?”

“I mean, Wanda, even if I want to live a life without any of this, to forget and try to live something like a normal life now, they bring me back. They always do.”

“I’m sorry I -”

Even though it wasn’t your intention, you felt bad for making her feel so guilty, flashing her a comforting smile, “don’t say sorry - you have nothing to do with the shit I’ve been through, Wanda, you’re one of the good ones.”

"But if I’d known…”

"If anyone knew, things like this would still happen,” your gaze returned to the comfort of your hands, not expecting your usual job-induced abduction to get so emotional, “it’s not a perfect world we live in Wanda, I don’t think it ever has been. You’d have to be a sucker if you think it was.”

“Of course it’s not perfect, but we could try.”

Her voice was even and you could feel her gaze follow you, spurred on by her unbreakable faith in the Avengers and all that she grew to love in the second chance she was given.

“We?”

Your throat went dry at the sudden softness in her tone, curious at what she was hinting at.

“If you, you know…if you join us officially, you probably wouldn’t be kidnapped in the middle of the night and be surrounded by people that care about you.”

“It was actually the middle of the day when they did it, but I’m touched, do you care about me, Wanda?” Even though you were  _just_  embarrassed by what she could’ve said, it was almost too easy to try and throw it back at her.

You hoped that her confidence would falter, but Wanda seemed almost shameless to own up to how she felt. “I care about you just like all the others do, but you just proved my point, you don’t have to be kidnapped by a government agency each time they need you if you just join us.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious that I’m not meant for this lifestyle.” You laughed and ignored how her the line between her furrowed brows deepened in disagreement as you tried to motion to yourself.

“This lifestyle?”

“Being a hero.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the idea, of herself being a hero after all that she’s done before, before joining the Avengers, “we’re not heroes, we’re just doing what we can to -“

"You’re heroes.” Once you were sure she was free from the happy tears in her eyes and looking at you again, you rolled your eyes before continuing with a long drawl, “ _even Barnes_.”

But your comment only made her crack up further, laughing even harder than before when she noticed your small pout after calling Bucky a hero.

And to no one’s surprise, except your own, Bucky came walking back just in time to see you pouting at Wanda while she laughed, confused, but now in mission-mode to update both of you on what was about to go down.

“While I’m curious as to what caused all this, we’re about to land and we definitely need to split up, apparently there’s been some explosions on the ground where we planned to hide the jet, so they’re definitely expecting us or something went down.” He let out an annoyed groan before pushing his hair behind his ear and continuing, “Wanda, you’ll need to go search for the target with our buddy here, while Natasha and I stay here and hold any soldiers they send after us.”

At that, your ears perked up, eager to be released from the cuffs and Bucky’s presence, holding out your hands with a wide grin so he could unlock the device. “This day just got leagues better, I’m getting these things off and I don’t have to stay with you? Absolutely wonderful.”

“I love you too, asshole, but are you gonna take this job seriously?” Even with some of his hair pushed back, his eyes were still partially hidden, but you could tell by the tone of his voice that he rolled his eyes as he fished for the keys in his pockets and let you free. “I know you would leave my ass for dead, but you need to have Wanda’s back out there.”

You stretched your hands out and let out some sparks to make sure your powers were working fine before giving the man a two-fingered salute, “Sergeant Barnes, I get the job done, even if I don’t accept it willingly.”

He watched you for a few seconds before nodding and turning to Wanda, a small finger pointed at your face, “if they even think of leaving you behind, feel free to blast ‘em with your powers.”

“I’ll keep a close eye on them, don’t worry,” Wanda laughed again and turned to flash a quick smile at you before standing up, “some of us actually get along with our unofficial Avenger.”

“One - how dare you, and two? Please don’t ever say that again,” you groaned before following their lead to the front of the jet to check in with Natasha for one final before as they laughed at your disdain for the title.

The Avengers (both official and not) had what you would call a warm welcome to the facility, the fields eerily calm just enough for you and Wanda to leave the jet without any bullets flying past you, bypassing what remained of their security system to enter a newly abandoned building.

“Wanda, I swear we better be here to kill whatever caused them to nuke the shit out of their own building and resources,” Wanda made sure to stick close to you as you wandered through the deserted hallway, seeing you on edge with your powers lighting the way. “Damage like this? You don’t do this unless you wanted this thing dead twenty times over, I’m surprised Natasha was able to find a flat enough area to land.”

Serious as you were though, Wanda still let out a short snort, believing in the hope for second chances that the Avengers had instilled in her, “anything can be reasoned with, I mean, just look at you. You wouldn’t be caught dead ever working with us, and here you are now, friendly with me and all the others, no matter how much you deny it.”

“You’re a sucker if you think I could ever be like you,” you turned to face Wanda and growled, jabbing a (still-lit) finger into her chest, “hell, if you think people like me can change. Open your eyes, Wanda, there’s a reason some people stay in the dark and do things my way, we’ve seen how bad the world can be.”

“I don’t have to think that people like you have changed, I  _know_  it,” she held your gaze as she wrapped a hand around the one that was still poking her, “you’ve changed, and if you really haven’t, you could incapacitate me at any time.”

She let go of your hand and shrugged, waiting, watching to see what you would do.

It was a challenge.

A challenge you didn’t want to lose because you didn’t want to prove that she was right.

“Maybe I will.” The air around your hand seemed to sizzle as your annoyance unconsciously gathered more energy into your hand, waiting to strike.

But holding her gaze, and remembering the mission on hand, you groaned and put your hand down, returning to a faster pace than before to walk down the hall, ignoring the happy giggling that followed quickly behind you.

“So -” Wanda walked ahead a few steps so you could see the grin she was now sporting, ridiculously proud of herself for proving her point, “can I say I told you so?”

You let out a short huff of annoyance before stopping at what your map had set as the last corner before a large room of some kind within the facility, “absolutely not, one would expect an Avenger like yourself would be professional during a mission, but I guess I thought wrong?”

“Oh please, this place has been empty so far and nothing has come up on our radar.” She held out her own hand to compare the emptiness on the map before crossing her arms, “the few stragglers that attacked Bucky and Natasha seem to be sure that whatever was in here is down.”

“So you’re gonna let me kill it if we see it now?”

Hearing your blunt answer to her mission update, Wanda was quick to slap your arm and shake her head vehemently, “absolutely NOT. Everything and everyone can be reasoned with, and I stand by that.”

But that point was soon proven wrong, something flashing across the room right as you walked in, too fast for either of you to even think of blasting it with your powers, throwing you against the reinforced walls, sauntering towards you like a predator playing with its dinner as your radar finally began to beep, identifying the target.

And for once, you were glad shit happened with you first, your eyes glancing over to where Wanda was laying, knocked out by the force of whatever attacked you, eager to get your anger out on the target.

“Oh boy, you sure messed with the wrong person today pal.” You spit out the blood pooling from your mouth before blasting the malformed  _thing_  before your eyes, holding back a grin as it screamed (?) in pain. “She might’ve wanted to play it nice, but me? I love a good fight.”

Rather than screaming, it was more of a guttural roar now, definitely angered by the hits, charging at you once again, it’s hands starting to emit a similar glow to your own, albeit much duller, grabbing and throwing you across the room, what now seemed like a weird training area or ground zero for what you were looking at now. A beam erupting from its hands like your own powers when they were untrained and unruly, fueled only by your emotions.

You definitely didn’t miss the pain, choking as the blast hit you mid-air, like a bad memory that felt all too real.

As you landed and rolled across the ground, your hands scrambled to the large graze, cursing to yourself for fooling around rather than taking out a real monster right away.

By its first reaction, all you needed was one good hit for it to be done for, but it was too fast for you to get on your own, hoping Wanda would wake up soon to help because if not, this thing was about to wipe the floor with you.

Before you could even think to stand, it was already standing over you, its hands glowing like a bad reproduction of your own like some cruel joke, the powers you finally learned to use and accept now threatening your life.

All you could manage to do was laugh, blood streaming from your mouth now as you stared into the eyes of a real monster, barely conscious enough to focus a weaker blast into their eyes, angering it more than doing any real damage to it, another roar ripping through the air as it raised its arm to throw you again -

But then her voice came through clearer than ever, strong-willed as ever, and you couldn’t be so sure if she was really speaking out loud or through her mind, but both monster and yourself stopped to look at her.

“Don’t hurt them - I’m the one you want, the one trying to take you in, kill me instead,” as shaky as her voice was, there was a confidence in her voice that you couldn’t deny her words. She wouldn’t let you die, she wouldn’t let another life die for her, not now, not ever, instead putting herself on the line to save you. “I’m one of them, I’m an Avenger, I’m supposed to stop things like you.”

_**No. NO. No - Wanda, you can’t!** _

You hoped your thoughts were loud enough for her to hear, your walls shattering at the idea of her dying because of you.

Her words seemed to get through to the target, trained or brainwashed to hate any and all Avengers.

To your luck, it actually threw you closer to her, making it even easier for you to channel what she always thought of you.

A hero.

A dumb, selfless hero that would sacrifice themselves to keep someone else safe.

Of course, you had to throw yourself between her and that monster - it would kill you if you didn’t do anything to protect her.

And comically sharp claws combined with the partial burn of your own powers stabbing your chest brought it just close enough for you to put an end to it so she wouldn’t have to.

Blurry as your vision was, you forced yourself up and pushed her out of the blast, acting as a shield for her.

The pain in your chest was like the first time you pushed your powers and burnt your hands, every emotion and feeling was overwhelming. But still, you persisted, taking one last blurry glance at the target before letting out one last fatal attack burning brighter and hotter than ever - because if you were going to die, might as well take down the big ugly experiment gone wrong with you, ignoring the pounding footsteps and yelling that seemed to replace the sound of the monstrous growls.

Both of you fell in sync, one falling with one last blood-curdling roar and another with a silent laugh and heavy eyes, your hands still emitting a strong light as it tried to burn all the power you had never pulled from before.

“Don’t close your eyes, please, stay with me, everything will be okay,” you managed to open your heavy eyes to see Wanda’s figure over you, cupping your head with shaky hands, droplets of liquid falling from her face onto yours, “we’ll help you, the Avengers won’t let anything bad happen to you again we’ll keep you safe, I’ll keep you safe, so please stay with me.”

“I guess even someone as selfish as me has their good moments, huh?” You managed to choke out a laugh as you looked down to see the blood leaking from your chest, “see Wanda? You’re one of the good ones, and I guess you were right about me also, I’m a sucker too -”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Could you do Wanda x reader with 89 and 98. Maybe in a mission gone bad scenario where reader is hurt? Thank you!  
> Prompt: 89 “Calm down.” 98 “I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”
> 
> Followers Celebration + a prompt that was what I planned for the second chapter for sucker for you? (insert the no problem dog here lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merging a request from my current followers celebration with the second chapter/installment of this fic! Let me know if y'all want more of this story and if you have any possible things you want to see!

As your eyes adjusted to the light, the white room was blinding, overly sanitary and clean for your own tastes, groaning as you looked down to investigate the tightness around your hand, surprised to see her bent over the bed you were in, a line stuck as she furrowed her brow (worrying endlessly even in her sleep), gripping your hand as if you were the only thing keeping her grounded.

“Where am I? Looking at the angel in front of me, I’d say heaven, but knowing what I’ve done in my life, I don’t believe it.” You couldn’t help but smile and manage to snicker at your own joke, lulling her from her sleep.

“How are you so pessimistic even when you’ve been in a coma the past week - ” she rose with a small groan before realizing the source of the snark, “WAIT, you’re awake!”

“Am I? To wake up with you on my bedside, doesn’t seem quite real.” Tired as you were, you still managed an awkward wink, not realizing there were others in the room until you heard the groans. “oh, guess it is real if you lot are here also.”

By the sound of his voice, you were sure Bucky rolled his eyes, but everyone else saw the smile on his face betraying him,  **“calm down and hold back your excitement will you?** We all ran down here as soon as FRIDAY notified us that you were awake, we were worried and wanted to make sure you were good as new.”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware I was worth worrying after, Barnes, are you trying to butter me up? Getting sweet on me? Because I already have someone I care about.” Your body ached all over as you laughed at him, but the pain was definitely worth it since you could tease him and still have Wanda holding your hand.

“You’re annoying”

“Thanks for your commendation Sergeant” moving the hand that she wasn’t holding onto, you gave Bucky a lazy two-fingered salute, “I’ll be sure to tell my S.O. that before the next mission.”

“Okay kids, how about we stop bickering and run some tests to make sure you’re actually fine and free to walk around?” Tony clapped his hands and pulled up the systems with a flick of his wrist, not wasting any time. “Or do you want to be stuck in bed for forever?”

The room seemed to light up at Tony’s command and you couldn’t help the wave of unease that washed over you as long forgotten memories of shady experiments and tests flooded your mind.

And hoping to push past the feelings, you kept grinning as you answered, “my answer depends on whoever’s going to keep me company.”

As another round of groans filled the room, Wanda took it upon herself to rub small circles over your knuckles and flash a small smile at you, her voice clear as day in your mind as she used her powers to talk to you privately.  _ **“I won’t let anything bad happen to you, don’t worry.”**_

“Can I hold you accountable then?” Her reassurance made you feel leagues better as Tony prepared the necessary things quietly, the rest of your friends (you could call them all that by now right?) standing aside to avoid getting in his way as he worked. “You gonna be here when I wake up again if I faint?”

Wanda rolled her eyes and shook her head trying to hide her smile from you, but it refused to leave her face as she watched you closely, “it depends, are you going to play nice with the others from now? Or was that speech about being a sucker like me just another joke?”

“Well, I mean, for you? I’ll play nice if I have to.”


End file.
